Help
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: Initially, Carlos was actually one of those. Was. Now, he just wants to change. Be a better friend. Oneshot


DISCLAIMER: I do not own them.

* * *

><p><strong>HELP<strong>

Carlos doesn't know when or how it happened. But it did.

And now he's very aware of it. So aware that he's honestly very _uncomfortable_ about.

That he, Carlos Garcia, is taking advantage of his friend, Logan Mitchell.

Looking back now, he wanted to beat himself up with how he was treating his smart friend – all three of them.

It started when James and Kendall were smothering Logan about helping them with their homework. Carlos was busily enjoying one of his corndogs when he noticed how his friends were interacting; James and Kendall looked (frankly) pathetic with the incessant begging, and Logan looking resigned and disheartened. The Latino doesn't know why but he knew, in retrospect, that Logan would just end up doing their assignments himself – probably because the guys would make some lame excuse and leave Logan with _their_ assignments. And since Logan had the patience of a freaken saint, he would no-doubt just do it.

And indeed, James made this excuse that he was supposed to meet this girl, and Kendall made a mad dash to the door because of an appointment with Jo, leaving Logan with three sets of assignments to finish.

Come to think of it, it's always been like this, since second grade. Heck, even Carlos remembers a time when _he_ was the one who dumped his work load on Logan.

"Uh… Logan." The smaller guy starts, walking to his friend.

"Yes, Carlos?" he asks busily scribbling over Kendall's worksheet. Carlos looks over his friend's shoulders, and notices that Logan has even perfected Kendall's scratchy handwriting.

How do you say, 'stop what you're doing Logan' with tact?

"What's the difference between endothermic and exothermic reactions?" He blurted out all of a sudden. Carlos doesn't even know he _knew_ those words, much less pronounce them properly.

Logan looks up from his…er…Kendall's worksheet and tilts his head. "It's basically how energy travels; endothermic draws heat from surroundings while exothermic gives off heat." He puts his pen down, "Why'd you ask?"

"Er…" Carlos doesn't even know why he asked that question. Just that he wanted his friend to stop doing his other friend's work. It's not… It's bad.

"You remembered the lecture yesterday?" his friend tried to answer for him.

Carlos smiled, "Something like that." Not really, though, he just remembers their chemistry teacher babbling about it. And somehow it just got… planted into his consciousness.

"Oh…" Logan offered one of his goofy grins, and goes back to his-_Kendall's_ worksheet.

Carlos frowns, pouts really, not that he's aware what his face is doing, and the point is he's dismayed. That plan sucked.

"Well, if you need any help, Carlos, just ask me." Logan says dismissively.

It was at that point that Carlos vows to treat his friend better.

* * *

><p>The next time Carlos sees Kendall and James overwhelming Logan, he knits his brows in frustration.<p>

"C'mon Logie… Just this one last time!" Kendall whines, sending his exclusively childish face to Logan. Apparently only Logan is allowed to receive Kendall's puppy-dog faces.

It's been weeks since their last encounter, and Carlos has been treating Logan better; avoiding to dump his workload on Logan, and just _asking_ his friend for help (and actually _listening_ to him). His actually proud of himself now because lately even his teachers are noticing his… 'newfound academic fervor.' In fact, just last week, he got a B+ on a popquiz that would usually be a C or even a dreadful D. And Mr. Grumpy Grolworth complimented him on his essay. His _essay_. A thing that was usually about corndogs and how he's hungry.

The Latino notices Logan about to submit when he jerks his hands and drags Logan away from the other two, "Logan! You've got to see this!" he feints, dragging his friend out of the room.

"Carlos?" Logan asks calmly, "Wha-Where are we going?"

He stops, "Nowhere actually." To be honest, it's basically a spur of the moment.

"Well, why'd you drag me out when James and Kendall are-"

Carlos cuts him, "I just… don't like them using you."

"Using me?" Logan raises a brow, "How are they using me."

"They just," Carlos is thinking of a way how to properly phrase it, "They're… Look, I know I was like them before, but I realized that as friends they shouldn't take your friendship for granted."

"What do you mean?"

Carlos avoids eye contact, "I don't like how they're making you do their own schoolwork."

Logan doesn't reply, just looks at his friend with a renewed respect. "It's… I don't mind Carlos. Really."

"O-okay." the shorter man exhales, letting it slide one last time.

Logan pats his shoulder one last time and chuckles, "Thanks though." He turns around and walks back into the room.

* * *

><p>After that it's their unspoken topic. Not <em>really<em>. It's just that Carlos hangs around Logan more, listens to his random spouts of facts, and basically tries to keep up with his friend's intellectual capacity.

For Logan's part, he notices Carlos sitting with him in the library, sees Carlos getting more serious about his schooling, and tries to keep up an intellectual banter or two with him. Their biology professor even said that Logan's doing a good job of being a good influence to his friend. While making sure that he drags his friend from whatever trouble comes his way, play more videos games with him, and makes sure to share the remote control more.

They're in their apartment now, trying to finish their homework (because Logan thinks it better to stress about it now, and Carlos says he plans to play videogames all night long without worrying over his assignments)

Mama Knight observes the two of them diligently working on the kitchen counter. Silently, she notices their closeness. While they're always been close, there's this closeness in them that's… more sibling-like than mere buddy-buddy. She shrugs and prepares a little snack for them; she's aware that Carlos is more… vigorous in his school. To the point where his teacher actually phoned her and commended her with what she's done with Carlos. Even if she didn't actually do anything about it.

But, Carlos is still basically the same; a kamikaze when not busying himself over schoolwork, and would still do anything for a corndog.

* * *

><p>Carlos doesn't know why, but as the teacher hands out his report card, he feels his palms turn sweaty.<p>

For one thing, he's never like this – worrying over his report card. His papi and Mama Knight told him that whatever the result are, as long as he did his best, it's alright. And while before, there's this super power propelling him to have average grades, now, with Carlos actually being a bit more serious than before, he just… feels paranoid. What if his grades are still the same? Or worse…

Unbeknownst to him, the teacher is actually smiling at him for his improved work ethic. Just earlier, the Latino actually started a class related topic that lasted throughout the whole class. And that's saying something since the class had Logan Mitchell, and other students who were above average.

Carlos turns around, mutters a quick 'thanks,' and rushes out of the room.

He sees Logan with James and Kendall as they walk out of school.

"So what's the damage?" James asks, with a clap on his shoulder.

"_James_," Logan condescends, "I think Carlos did pretty good this semester." He turns to his short friend, "So how'd you do?"

Carlos hands him his unopened envelop, "I don't want to know,"

Kendall grabs it from Logan, "Well I do…" he brings out Carlos' report card and stares at it. The blonde stop in his tracks as his mouth is reduced to hanging out open. James notices and walks over his friend, and stares at the Latino's grades. "Holy mother of-" his mouth is left sputtering like a fish out of the water.

Logan grabs it from them and gives a skim. Carlos feels embarrassed because, well, it's Logan the 'smart one' who is reading _his_ card. After a few agonizing seconds, Logan smiles. Grins actually, "Dude! You've got to see this!" He rushes over his friend and shows it to him.

He gives a quick pass and notices that his lowest grade is a B, and there were three A's decorating his card. "With that average," Logan grab's his friend's shoulders and shakes him out of his reverie, "You're at least in the top 30% of the whole year!"

Carlos gives out a gleeful yelp and follows Logan's lead of 'dancing like monkeys in the street.' Who cares if people were giving them creepy looks? Who cares if Kendall and James looked like they swallowed a wasp? Carlos got a freaken good average this semester!

"This calls for a celebration!" Logan decides, "My treat! Where do you want to go Carlos?"

"I want corndogs!" Carlos says instinctively and Logan laughs, slinging his hands over his shorter friend's neck.

He turns to his other two friends, "Guys, are you coming?"

* * *

><p>For once it's <em>actually<em> nice to not receive one of Mama Knight's scary scoldings. It was actually one of the top five scariest things ever from Carlos' list.

For once it's actually nice to be on the other side of the room, while Mama Knight cooks up a storm with her words as she explains her discontent over James' and Kendal's grades.

And for _once_ it's actually nice to sit beside Katie and Logan, smirking as he observes James and Kendall squirm under Mama Knight's glare. He's gloating, really. But it feels so _damn_ good that he's not there because he actually did well on his own. And, to be honest, it's their karma for taking Logan for granted.

It doesn't happen often, but this semester proved to be lackluster for James and Kendall. And usually, Carlos is with the two of them.

With James and Kendall deliberated grounded and banned from video games, internet, and TV, and since Gustavo and Kelly has agreed to let Mama Knight manage their allowances, they're pretty much reduced to nothing.

Carlos doesn't really want to gloat. But he does so anyway. He plays his PSP in his bed while James is left moaning in his. He maxes out his volume, and starts to get extra vocal about 'how cools the effects are' and 'how awesome their gameplay is.'

Later, he goes into Logan and Kendall's room and plays his PSP beside Logan, while making sure that Kendall could see them clearly.

Midway, he looks at Logan, who's busily reading his book, "Hey, Logan?" It's a whisper, more than anything. Only loud enough for Logan to hear.

"Hm?" Logan doesn't look down, but makes a face that tells Carlos that he's listening.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For helping me. And teaching me." He says, pounding the button of his PSP. He doesn't like the mushy stuff, but he feels the need to thank his friend. It's the right thing to do.

"What're friends for?" Logan says, turning a leaf of his page.

Carlos might have failed in changing James and Kendall's ways, but he did change his own. And, well, it's a start.

Really…

* * *

><p>AN: I was watching an episode where there's Jordin Sparks made a cameo. Somehow, it ended with me writing this.


End file.
